


You've been waiting for this feeling all your life.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anna Lives, Anna knows all, Background Case, Dean Has Feelings For Castiel, Dean-Centric, Drunk Dean, Fluff, Food for Thought, Gen, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Human Castiel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Anna, To Be Continued, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been so caught up helping Castiel and hunting that it's easy for him to forget about his own feelings for the former angel. It takes some divine intervention for him to reconsider spilling the truth to Castiel before he loses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've been waiting for this feeling all your life.

**Title:** You've been waiting for this feeling all your life.  
**Author:** Redtintedhale // Pseudofoucault333  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
**POV:** 3rd.  
**Summary:** Dean has been so caught up helping Castiel and hunting that it's easy for him to forget about his own feelings for the former angel. It takes some divine intervention for him to reconsider spilling the truth to Castiel before he loses him.  
**Disclaimer:** Supernatural is © to the Awesomeness of Eric Kripke and McG who brought it to my TV Screen, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is practically empty at the moment. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real...but a girl can wish <3 Title © Bea Miller.  
**Author Notes:** Unbeta'd Written for [Deancreationschallenge](http://deancreationschallenge.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D 

It had been another day of Dean having to keep an eye on Castiel as they tried to make inquires into a vampire clan that had settled on the outskirts of Gothenburg, Nebraska. It had given them the perfect excuse to go and pay a visit to the Roadhouse after not seeing them for so long, though Ellen and Jo had only just managed to restrain the urge to squeeze him by asking where Sam was.

But after eating with the Harvelles, Cas had turned in without much of a word and Dean had gone to the bar to try and ease out some of the stress the only way that he knew how, a bottle of the strongest whiskey he could buy. It was definitely a relief that they stocked his favourite brand on the off chance he might be passing through.

The bar closed at two but Jo and Ellen were keen to catch up more over another bottle of his favourite whiskey; the jukebox playing ELO and them asking after everyone else in the hunting game. Though it was kind of morbid to have to be the one to break the news of how some of them had long since died at the hand of some monster or another.

Soon it was late, and the two women had to get up early to open up for the customers, leaving Dean with warnings about swiping any more whiskey from the stock before retreating. Not that it stopped him from grabbing another bottle, pointedly putting twenty dollars on the till to cover it before making his way out the back, the bottle clasped in a shaking hand as he tried to find somewhere to sit down and down the last of it before turning in for the night.

He ended up leaning against the wall outside the kitchen and a few yards from the dumpster, downing the whiskey when the burn began to ease in his throat and letting the sloshing of the liquid ease him a little. He didn’t even hear or sense there was anyone else there until he heard a soft cough beside him.

There, looking as amazing as the day he met her, stood Anna; dressed in what he’d long since come to call an Angel Meat Suit only hers was a little more stylish than Cas’, with leather jackets instead of trench coats, jeans instead of chinos and a white v-neck instead of a dress shirt. She offered him a small smile as though the drink had been helping him verbalise all his thoughts out loud, something Sam always warned him against but they knew each other well enough.

“Hey Anna, it’s been a while.” He slurred, sinking on to an old crate as the redhead gracefully folded herself beside him.

“Yeah you could say that Dean, though I suppose with Castiel keeping a rather close eye on you I don’t usually have to.” She bit her lip at the thought of her brother while Dean downed another mouthful.

“Well you don’t need to be worrying about me Anna, I can handle myself.” Dean grinned, though it didn’t seem to ease her thoughts.

“I know you can, but I’m not here about you. I’m here about Castiel.”

At the mention of the angel’s name Dean put his bottle down and turned to look at her, watching her look down at the hands folded in her lap.

“Why? I mean he’s been doing great adjusting to being a human and all that. He’s even started to get a bit skilled with the hunting that he can help me and Sammy out.” Dean frowned as Anna shook her head.

“He’s not completely one hundred percent human, there will always be a part of him that is an angel; it’s in his blood and his bones even without his grace. Besides while he maybe finding a way to hone his skills in other ways there’s nothing to say that will always keep him happy. The two of you share a bond there’s no denying that, but Castiel has given up his being to help you, just what have you done for him?” Anna asked.

“I’ve helped him through all this! I’ve protected him when he was hunted from Demons and Angels alike when his supposed siblings were running scared and all that has nothing to do with some bond Anna. If he wants to go and test the waters else where then all he has to do is say so. Me and Sam will give him enough cash to tide him over and will support him as best we can.” Dean said, with a sigh though the thought of Cas leaving even if it was to go hunting wasn’t as settling a thought as it should have been.

“But he’ll never say it Dean. Not with the way he feels about you…” Anna began though knew by the way Dean opened his mouth he wasn’t happy, “No listen to me Dean. From the moment he saw you Castiel knew there was more to you than just another soul. It was the real reason that he decided to save you, nothing to do with our father no matter what Castiel says. What he feels for you is much deeper than that but both of you are just too blind to see it.”

“I don’t need another speech about how much Cas loves me or whatever Anna.” Dean huffed reaching for the bottle.

“Maybe you do, because like it or not that love is waning minute by minute, hour by hour. Castiel is beginning to wondering why he should stick around if you will ever see him the way he sees you. We both know that you never will either that or that you’re just lying to yourself. If that’s really the case you need to tell him, you need to let him go so he can experience the love he deserves.” Anna said, taking the bottle out of Dean’s reach and holding it ransom so he’d listen.

“What if I don’t want to let him go? Why does no-one ever consider that?!” Dean glared, swiping the bottle from her hand and ignoring the look of surprise on Anna’s face.

“What? But I thought it really was so obviously one sided…” Anna began, watching the way Dean licked his dry lips and stared at the night sky, watching a shooting star.

“Everyone always thinks that. Come on Anna you know as well as Cas and Sam how bad I am at saying how I feel or what I want. It’s not as easy as me coming out and telling Cas that I want him around. That that supposed bond exists so deep inside me its as real to me as my own heartbeat.” Dean sighed, ignoring the whiskey and just fidgeting with the half empty bottle between his fingers.

“It is that simple. With the way he feels for you and would gladly smite anyone Angel, Demon or human who even dares to look at you funny. That isn’t the kind of thing he would do for anyone and maybe that knowledge might make it easier for you to finally let the words out.” Anna said, though there was a softness in her smile.

“You really think so?” Dean asked, running his fingers through his hair as he dared to look at the redhead.

“I know so, and let’s just say that I’ve known Castiel longer than you so it must be true.” Anna teased, causing Dean to let out a breath and nod.

“When you put it like that…” Dean murmured, as Anna patted him on the shoulder.

“Good, but do me a favour and sober up first? The last thing Castiel needs to think your words aren’t the truth. It would hurt just as much as you rejecting him.” Anna said, watching Dean nod and put the bottle down beside him.

“Thanks Anna.” Dean smiled, watching the redhead get to her feet and push her hands into her pockets. Another universal angel pose that Dean knew meant she was going to leave.

“As long as you make my brother happy you have nothing to thank me for. I’ve got to go now Dean…but I’ll see you around.” Anna smiled, jerking her head in the direction of the doorway to the kitchen before she disappeared.

Dean frowned; turning to look in the direction of the kitchen door and spotted Cas hovering there. There was a look of tiredness and also of uncertainty on the former Angel’s face, especially by the way he kept his gaze on the floor. He’d paused until he was sure Anna was gone before venturing outside to where Dean was still sat, dressed in pyjamas with his trench coat over the top, his bare feet crunching through the gravel.

“I thought I heard you speaking to someone, never expected it to be Anna.” Castiel said softly, pushing his hands into his trench coat as Dean pushed himself to his feet, leaving the bottle there.

“I thought you went to bed hours ago.” Dean frowned as he struggled to get to his feet.

“Yeah, I did but I woke when Jo and Ellen were coming up. Thought I’d see if you needed some help coming up the stairs.” Cas shrugged, guiding Dean’s arm around his neck and leading the slightly still drunk hunter back towards the door.

“I’m fine Cas…” Dean protested though nearly fell over his own feet and a rock causing Cas to give him a look and continue to lead the way.

Dean locked the door behind them when they were inside and let Cas lead him towards the stairs.

“So what was it that Anna wanted to speak to you about anyway?” Castiel asked, a tone of indifference but obvious curiosity as he moved his other arm around Dean’s waist to help ease him up the stairs.

“It was…” Dean paused as he remembered what Anna had said about waiting until he was sober before saying the words. It was important that Cas truly believed him and didn’t just assume it was the booze talking.

“It was?” Cas prompted, eyebrow raised once they made it to the top of the stairs.

“Never mind, I’ll tell you in the morning.” Dean smiled, letting Cas lead him towards one of the guest rooms that he’d thrown his stuff in before dinner.

“If you’re sure.” Cas said with a nod, pushing the door open after removing his hand from Dean’s waist and leaning Dean against the door frame.

“I’m sure. ‘Night Cas.” Dean said, watching Castiel ease his arm from his neck and start to back track down the hallway towards his own room.

“’Night Dean. Sleep well.” Castiel said softly, before closing the door behind him.

It left Dean to stumble the last couple of footsteps into the room and collapse on to the bed, his dreams filled with sky blue eyes, tanned skin and a smile that made chills run through his body. A smile that he couldn’t wait to see the next morning.

Fin.


End file.
